1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and a method for driving the information processing device. The present invention also relates to a program for driving the information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information processing devices each provided with an input unit, a display unit, and an arithmetic unit have been prevalent.
As the display unit, a variety of display units such as a liquid crystal display, a display device including an organic electroluminescence (EL) element, and an electronic paper are employed.
Examples of input units include a keyboard and a pointing device. Further, recently, a touch panel which can sense contact or proximity of an operating body, a gesture input unit which can sense the motion of the human hand or finger, and the like have been widely used.
For example, an information display device including a touch panel and a liquid crystal display panel is described in Patent Document 1.
On the other hand, eye fatigue (also called eye strain) is known to be accumulated by long-time viewing of a display device (e.g., Patent Document 2).